


[索香]成人礼

by Abner8059



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abner8059/pseuds/Abner8059
Summary: *22 20双索隆，22山治，20成年设定*速冲短打夹心饼干play*强行精分强行3P严重OOC预警
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	[索香]成人礼

————————————————  
(一)  
结束了一天的部活训练，索隆和几个同辈一起回家，在一个三岔路口与他们分开，独自一人走完了剩下的路程。  
打开家门，家里如预料的那样安静，和平时普通的日子毫无区别，但又隐隐约约透着些古怪。他把这归为太累产生的错觉。  
今日是他20岁成年的日子，跨入成年人世界的第一天。  
也许在他人看来这是意义非凡的一天，但索隆其实对此没有什么所谓。小时候那两个家伙还会兴致勃勃办生日派对，长大了一些，好像大家都对这个没多在意了，再加上老哥18岁去了部队后很少回家，于是哪怕这是他成年生日，他也不认为没有人专程赶回来庆祝有什么问题。  
索隆甩下汗湿的T恤，进房间随意冲了冲水，然后头顶着擦水的毛巾瘫到沙发上。  
他单手打开罐装的冰啤酒仰头往嗓子里倒。满是凉气的麦香液体顺着食道滑落，带走夏日傍晚未尽的余热，让人浑身毛孔张开舒爽得只想叹气。  
他双眼没有焦点地在天花板上游离了一会儿，直到被家里某处发出的细小声响吸引了注意力。他警觉地回头朝后巡视，那个方向是老哥罗罗诺亚的房间，旁边则是山治偶尔来住的房间。不管怎么说，他两如今都不会在家，老哥在部队，山治前几天还特意说了一下今晚餐厅有排班，只能下班后再带饭过来。他有点紧张地瞪着眼睛，脑子飞速转动。   
这么说，果然是有贼进家了，索隆想。这也难怪，平日只有自己一个人在家，贼人肯定是来踩过点，却没想到自己今天因为部长有事而提前半小时回了家，才没来得及跑掉。  
所以现在是过去把他揪出来呢还是先报个警......开玩笑当然是揪出来啊！跟着老哥练了这么多年的剑道总不至于连个小贼都制服不了。   
这样想着，他随手抓来一根练习用的竹刀，放轻脚步朝那边走，一边侧耳寻找声音的源头，最后锁定在了老哥的房间。  
他缓缓把横向的手柄往下压，没有发出声音，却卡在了一个角度无法进一步拧开，他讶异的挑了挑眉毛——这门被从内部锁住了。  
看来这贼不太聪明的样子。  
自己家可是位于公寓高层，把门锁住难不成他想跳窗跑？会摔死的吧。  
对门内情况暂时不清楚，索隆一时不知道要不要去客厅找一下房间钥匙，想来想去，决定先探听一下，于是把耳朵贴在了门上。一开始没听到什么，慢慢的好像听到了窸窸窣窣的声音，过了一会儿突然传来一声闷哼，同时有人低声在说话。靠，敢情这还不是一个贼，团体作案啊！索隆眉头都拧在了一起，须臾却咧嘴笑了，轻轻转身去拿门钥匙，打算抓个人赃俱获。  
(二)  
索隆嘴角抽搐僵直在门口，他怎么都没想到事情会变成这样的发展。  
老哥房间里哪有什么团体作案入室盗窃的小贼，有的只是两个再熟悉不过的交叠在一起的人影——山治几乎全裸地被罗罗诺亚按在床上躺倒，双腿大开，被他自己用手搂住维持。而老哥一手按住山治的左小腿向上抬起，一手的几根手指没入山治体内。  
大概他两也没想到会被索隆发现，开门的时候都惊愕地转头来看，于是三个人一动不动僵持了不短时间，直到老哥不动声色接了一句，哦你回来了啊。  
你这不是废话吗他刚才就回来了啊！山治瞪着眼吐槽罗罗诺亚没话找话。  
不管怎么说，还是得打个招呼啊。  
明明是你说不要被他发现的混蛋！  
我有说过吗？不记得了。  
什么？！你个白痴绿藻头！  
索隆望着眼前诡异的一切，沉默几秒，插嘴打断两个长兄的争执：你们继续吧，我就当没看到，我出去了。  
山治仿佛这才想起如今的情况，闭嘴转头盯着索隆，脸慢慢红了起来，嘴唇嗡动想要说点什么，最后只发出了一个长音。  
呃……  
等下，你过来。  
罗罗诺亚接过话题。  
哈？我过去干嘛？  
左眼有着纵向贯穿的伤疤的男人吐了一口气。事到如今也不瞒你了，我们是在给你准备成年礼物，本来想先准备好再给你个惊喜的。  
谁知道你提前回来了啊笨蛋！山治捂脸嘟囔道。  
和老哥脑回路几乎能够重叠的索隆，诡异般的在瞬间就理解了那短短几句话里深层的含义，感觉自己脑后的火也慢慢烧了起来。  
山治和罗罗诺亚都年长自己两岁，三人的关系可以说非常猎奇叛逆不同于世俗。在就读高中的时期，兄弟两几乎同时对邻家的青梅竹马山治开了窍，暗地里竞争很久才达成协议——山治从此属于两人共同财产。  
自小父母离异跟母亲过的山治，与兄弟父亲更像陌生人一样，自从母亲病逝之后就一直靠手艺养活自己，索隆两兄弟家庭也类似，父母离异父亲常年在国外，所以三人从某种程度上来说算是相依为命很久了。从山治的角度来看，他对两个竹马感情非常复杂，非要让他选一个做男朋友必将百倍伤害另一个，何况在他心里两兄弟像得跟一个人似的，真是说不清喜欢的是谁，所以对这种结果也就顺其自然接受了。  
成年前三人只是偶尔聚一起用手和嘴解决生理冲动，然而山治和罗罗诺亚成年后的两年开始只要见面就频频滚上床，唯一剩下的未成年索隆只能和以前一样拉山治互相帮助，好在老哥入伍后很少回家，与山治接吻和抚摸更多的还是自己。  
如今成年的第一天，本以为要等山治兼职到很晚回来，没想到老哥还特意请了两天假，山治也说了慌，一切都是为了给自己一个成年礼......索隆有被此意外之喜震动到，这才回头认真打量房里的情形——床边放着装满新买了润滑液和套子的便利店袋子，其中一支被扭开盖子扔在床上，呈现出一种被挤压变形后的状态。  
再重新审视床上两人，原来山治并非一丝不挂，而是穿着一套连体的透明乳白蕾丝内衣，双腿被细腻的蕾丝长筒袜包裹到膝盖之上的位置，而老哥衣着整齐面不改色在给他扩张，如果忽略胯部黑色长裤被撑起的形状只看表情，可能会以为他在看什么严肃极了的训练报告吧。  
(三)  
因为罗罗诺亚房间的床不够宽，三人临时转战到隔壁山治的房间。  
山治虽然不常来兄弟两家里住，但两人还是给他留了最大的房间，罗罗诺亚还攒钱换了大床(司马昭之心)。灰蓝色的床单衬着山治白皙的皮肤，一直都是罗罗诺亚最喜欢的画面，如今索隆也得以目睹此景，不由得内心产生几分复杂的心思。  
一方面隐约嫉妒老哥藏私，一方面又换位思考一下觉得换做自己也绝不声张。  
山治早已和罗罗诺亚把前戏做的差不多了，扩张也算是到位，但想到索隆毕竟是个初哥，山治还是不敢放任他提枪就上。并且作为成年礼主人公，自然应该享有更多的福利，于是乎山治揪着索隆的衣领和他一起倒在床上，又翻身而起骑跨在他的小腹上。罗罗诺亚从身后覆身过来，含住山治的耳垂舔舐逗弄，双手从他腋下穿过揉捏起他的胸肉。山治把手臂撑在索隆身侧，给上半身一个支点，然后扭着腰用下体去蹭索隆的，因感受到那处逐渐胀大变热而发出不耐的喘息。  
索隆哪经历过这种场面，呆滞地躺靠在床头，完全没了有以往压着山治互相帮助的时候那种，急切又主动的样子。在老哥在场的情况下总有些放不开，哪怕被山治蹭的又涨又痛，他依然抹不开面子一同投入这场情事里。  
另一个问题在于，他总会有[一旦投入进去，经验丰富的老哥轻易就会把自己比下去]诸如此类的这种心理，大概在此时只能归类为年下男无聊又敏感的自尊心了吧。  
罗罗诺亚半抬了抬眼睛，把这些看在眼里，有点想笑，又为了照顾弟弟情绪压了下去，开口，喂，别发呆了，索隆。厨子快等不及了。说着手指徒然捏住恋人白色蕾丝布料之下早已被玩弄挺立的乳头，满意得看到山治颤抖着向后躲避，身体却因此和罗罗诺亚贴的更紧了。  
山治不忿居于下风，主动偏过头和罗罗诺亚接吻，双唇追寻过去，两条舌纠缠翻卷，嘴角流下来不及吞咽的透明啖液，画面格外冲击着索隆的视觉，激发了他的好胜心。  
绝对不能让老哥把便宜占完，再怎么说，今天可是自己的成年礼啊。他咬紧牙关，嘴角扯出一个笑容，手肘用力把上身立起，在另两人那一吻刚刚结束时猛然发力，咬住了恋人红润的嘴唇。  
等…等一下…  
山治气息大乱，双手胡乱抓到索隆胸口想要把年下的恋人推开，不仅没能如愿反而加重了索隆的气势，被吻得根本喘不上气。  
罗罗诺亚眼里闪过一丝笑意，趁弟弟吸引了恋人的注意力，把蕾丝连体内衣裆部的细绳卡到山治一边的臀肉上，露出水亮潮红的穴口。已被扩张过的穴肉张张合合，好像已经等不及被利刃贯穿。罗罗诺亚用手指按住穴口打起圈来，问两人。  
厨子，很想做了吧？  
呜…滚蛋…  
啧啧，这里全都红了啊。还忍得住吗，索隆？话里话外都是挑衅。弟弟和恋人果然上当，气冲冲地回应。  
切，老哥你废话真多。  
白痴绿藻别磨磨蹭蹭的，要干就快点！你不会不行了吧！  
罗罗诺亚闻言朝恋人挺翘的臀肉上用力拍了一掌，没好气道：都说了今天是给索隆成年礼，我行不行你等会儿就知道了。  
山治翻了个白眼，催促索隆撇去衣裤，埋首给他口交，跪趴的姿势使得身体门户大开，罗罗诺亚挤了更多润滑液用手指继续扩张，直到恋人和弟弟都一脸难耐才抽出手指，换成孪生兄弟的凶器抵在洞口。  
(四)  
比手指粗很多的东西，顶在被充分开发过的地方，一寸一寸挺进，每前进一点都好似刀刃般破开湿热的内壁，引起酸软的连带反应，刺激得山治不由蜷缩起脚趾，发出好听的喘气声。  
和熟悉山治身体的罗罗诺亚不同，索隆第一次进入的动作带着些生涩和迫不及待，轻重缓急和他的胞兄差别挺大，更关键的在于形状也不太一样。比不了罗罗诺亚那物的粗壮硬直，索隆的却稍更长一些，头部饱满向上微微翘起，因为姿势的关系，由下至上频频戳到内壁一些敏感的地方，这在过往山治是从未体验过的，若是同样的姿势和罗罗诺亚做，则会更顺畅地长驱直入，插到最深处。  
总之无法比较哪种更舒服，兄弟两人的尺寸本就算是男性里的佼佼者，只能说各有优势罢。  
山治用了好一会儿才适应，念及索隆处于下位不便动作，抬起腰抽离一点又重新往下坐，体内上翘的头部反复摩擦甬道，好似生成些带电火花，从腰部一直麻痹到后脑。因山治整个人趴在索隆身上，支撑全身重量的手臂很快就酸了，罗罗诺亚发现后体贴地把他拉起抱在怀里往后倒，递了个眼神给索隆，就这连接的状态变成了罗罗诺亚抱着山治躺下，索隆跪立的姿势。  
如此一来，上位变成了索隆。  
调换姿势的时候体内的异物更换了角度，快感猛的窜起，山治不禁闷哼出声，绷紧了身体。  
索隆被这样一夹差点没跪稳，好不容易把持住，没好气地重重往里一顶，又连续地抽插了下几下。这种没有章法的顶弄让山治有些痛苦，有时候顶的位置不对又重就会有点痛，有时候又突然顶到最敏感的位置，却一蹭而过。他气得掐住索隆腰上的皮拧了一圈，破口大骂，臭小子别胡来啊混蛋！  
索隆下意识朝老哥看了看，果然看到他脸上藏不住的一分笑意，对上视线，罗罗诺亚接收到了弟弟的求救信号。  
嘛，别着急，慢慢来。厨子，好好教他一下吧。  
哼…我也没说不教…  
金发的饼干夹心吹胡子瞪眼，半晌气消了拉下年轻一点那个绿藻头接吻，臭小子要听话知道吗！  
切。知道了，教我吧圈圈。  
嗯哼。  
于是山治开始指挥这里顶重一点，那里位置不对，也不愧是和罗罗诺亚如此相像，大概是遗传的对性一事天赋异禀，索隆很快就上手了。山治逐渐沉溺于快感中，不能再分心去注意[教学]，这其实也说明了索隆出师大捷。  
罗罗诺亚这时又有些不爽，不甘于存在感变得微弱，想了想探手过去握住山治好看的勃起，在顶端轻轻一弹，引起山治一阵惊喘。他恶劣地笑笑，开始上下揉搓起来。  
前后被快感夹击的山治有些承受不住，细细痉挛起来，后穴不住收缩，索隆察觉自己也快到了极限，用力冲撞起来，两人一起达到了高潮。  
(五)  
“玩个游戏。”  
只见罗罗诺亚不知从哪里摸出一块长条的黑布，半透明磨砂质地，用它折叠三次蒙住了山治眼睛。山治不能视物，只能隐隐约约看到些黑影。  
厨子，来猜猜看吧，是谁。  
喂喂，你这是什么土掉渣的老套游戏啊…  
山治又想翻白眼了，可惜蒙着眼并不能做到  
。他表现得不情不愿却还是听话地按照罗罗诺亚所说，重新翻身在床上跪好，腰臀被托高。不知道即将来临的是什么大大刺激了山治的敏感度，同时视力受阻带来的是成倍放大的听力和触感，恋人们衣服摩擦的窸窣声，光裸的臀部被抚摸揉捏的感觉，就已经足够让山治的呼吸急促慌乱起来了。再加上被另一人绕到侧面玩弄他饱胀的胸口，在他肩膀落下细细密密的亲吻，这些就像在往烧尽还有余温的炉子里添入新柴，那火苗一点点重燃，向着烧尽一切的趋势迅疾增长，不一会儿就成燎原之势完全无法抵挡。  
在被进入的时候询问是谁，初时还能依靠形状和节奏分辨出是罗罗诺亚或是索隆，然后两兄弟开始交替问话，后面也变着花样快快慢慢，肉壁因反复摩擦变得麻痹，快感却反而增长了。  
山治脑袋搅成了一团浆糊，逐渐答不上来，即使勉强打起精神回答也频频出错，然后就被恶劣的恋人们一本正经以惩罚为理由用力顶弄那个电流的阀门。  
几个回合下来连话都说不清了，而兄弟两依然还在乐此不疲地继续这个游戏，直到山治终于忍不住达到了顶峰，才作一段落停下。山治以为一切结束了，于是意识陷入一片棉花糖般的云海中飘飘然荡来荡去，呼吸平缓下来昏昏欲睡。  
谁知道更糟糕的还没来临呢。  
体内不知是谁的性器没有拔出去，倒是一根手指顶开一点缝隙钻了进来，然后是第二根，强行要扩张开更大的空间。入口被撑开到了极限，在快被撕裂的边缘隐隐作痛。  
山治不清醒地发出抗议的痛呼，然而实际上只是词句模糊的呓语，直到第三根手指终于侵犯而入，刹时间睡意被疼痛驱赶，山治疼得惊叫一声。然后手指动作停了下来。  
罗罗诺亚心疼又遗憾，果然不行吗。直接承受两个人还是太勉强了。  
虽然有讨论过一起进去的可能性，当时就被山治羞愤地拒绝了，而今日实践下来的确是做不到的。  
兄弟两楼抱着已经不省人事的恋人去清理了身体，在床上紧紧相拥着。闻着恋人好闻的发香，罗罗诺亚想的是，之后有机会好好扩张几日，大概就可以做到容纳两人份了吧。今天就先放过他。  
而他那异常满足地度过了成年的第一个夜晚的胞弟，想的是，等老哥回军队里，山治就是属于自己一个人的了，不能有啥比这更高兴的了。

END


End file.
